


Back to Basics

by quiesce



Category: Twitch City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Twitch City, Curtis/Newbie, shootout" prompt for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/"><strong>rat_jam</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Twitch City, Curtis/Newbie, shootout" prompt for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/profile)[**rat_jam**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/).

Curtis usually isn't one for pondering the big questions in life. What's the point in wondering how you got from there to here when 'there' is one side of the couch and 'here' is the other? On this particular occasion, though, watching Newbie use his foot to clear an open spot on the floor, place a Sharpie-drawn picture of a television in the clearing, then start to pull down his pants, Curtis asks himself how exactly he got here.

Pause. Rewind. Play.

He reviews the footage in his head. Newbie came over. Newbie produced a copy of one of the three The Littlest Hobo episodes that Curtis had never managed to see before. They watched the episode. Newbie challenged Curtis to a shootout. Newbie shoved some tapes out of the way, set a piece of paper on the floor, and started unbuckling his belt.

"What shootout rules are we playing by, exactly?" Curtis wishes, not for the first time, that Newbie came with closed captioning.

Newbie says something about science and technology getting in the way of art and needing to get back to basics. Curtis nods because Newbie sounds like he knows what he's talking about and, besides, Rex said something similar eight episodes ago. Newbie says that in its purest form, a shootout isn't about distance or angles of reflection; it's about precision and accuracy. And that even something that feels like a natural extension to them -- like a remote control -- can't match the simplicity of a shootout where it's nothing but you and the target.

It does make sense. As much as his hand feels like it was built to hold a remote control, Curtis can't deny the fact that his dick makes an even better fit.

All through his explanation, Newbie had been slowly pumping away and he now has a clear head start. Curtis gets up off the couch and walks around to the other side of the paper. He notes the carefully drawn bull's-eye on the bottom right corner of the television, unzips his jeans and slips a hand into his briefs.


End file.
